All Better
by Cartoons4life
Summary: Wake up goober! It's Christmas! Seven-year-old twin Christmas morning nonsense. I got inspired because it was snowing. Decided it's NOT a one-shot anymore... Please review and tell me if it's any good. :)
1. All Better

"Dip! Dip. DIP! DIP!" the little boy heard. His sister was on top of his bead, bouncing up and down on her knees right next to his chest. "Wh…wha…?" he stammered.

"YAY! You're awake! It's Christmas, goober!" she said, bouncing up and down again. There was a small gap in between her two front teeth-making it whistle when she talked. "I'm so excited. There's gonna be soo many TOYS! OOH…SANTA! I hope he brought me a Barbie car! I'M SO EXCITED!" Her little pink sleeves on her nightgown flew up and down as she bounced, and her brown hair-which was in tangled pigtails- followed suit.

"Wh…whaaa…?" he said again. He looked at the clock an read off "4:36 AM. MABEL, no person should be awake at this time. Go back to bed…" he grumbled.

"Yeesh. Seven and you've got a temper. I wanna see this at sevenTEEN." she said, sticking her bottom lip out as if to make a pouting face. "C'mon, it's Christmas! Don'tcha wanna see what you got?" A small piece of hair fell over her right eye-part of bangs that never grew out. She started blowing at it and tipped her head sideways. Her brother was asleep. She poked his face-multiple times- and opened his eyelids, blew in his ears, and got inspired. She ran across the room to their closet and pulled out her Barbie doctor kit-pulling out a stethoscope, a thermometer, and the coat. She put on the coat-maybe four sizes too big for the tiny girl-and began to give him a doctor checkup. She squinted her eyes. "Hmmmmm…..uhmhummmmm…oh, no. That's a big boo-boo. Gotta put some anti-chess-stick on that." she said, making sure to pronounce all the syllables as she had heard them a few days before when she had gone to get her flu shot. She went over to her drawer and pulled out a bottle of clear nail polish, and started putting it on his arm where she saw the scratch. She took a Band-Aid out of the doctor kit-it was big, pink, and had a Hello Kitty face on it-and put it on his arm. She gave the Band-Aid a large, slimy kiss and proclaimed, "All better!"

She pulled his sleeve back down, not wanting him to freeze, and climbed back in her own bed. She turned over and accidentally hit her head on the bedpost. She started crying, and despite her attempts to hold the tears back it was to no avail. First it was a little, and then she touched it and it became a lot. She heard shuffling of slipper feet on the carpet and then felt part of her bed go down a little. Her brother pulled the covers up and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She turned over. "It hurts." she said. He looked at her forehead and sure enough there was a large purple bruise. "Ouch." he said. "Hold on. Don't move."

He got out of the bed and promptly ran down the stairs. Maybe four minutes later he was back with a panda-shaped icepack. "Can Bamboo-boo bear help?" he asked. His little hand reached out to put the icepack onto her forehead. He grabbed her hand again. "Are you sure that it's gonna be okay? I can go call 911 if you want….or get Mommy and Daddy."

When he thought she was asleep, he took the big panda bear off of his sister's forehead and kissed the bruise. "All better." he said.


	2. PRESENTS!

"OHMIGOODNESSOHMIGOODNESSOHMIGOODNESS SANTA! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" the little girl said, looking at the ceiling and promptly attacking her brother, holding a somewhat large box containing a…

Bright.

Pink.

Barbie.

Car.

She was enthralled. The plastic shone with a reflective quality. And it could fit her TWO FAVORITE DOLLS, Gertrude and Marmalade.

She didn't care what her brother said, they were beautiful. Especially after she decided to open the Mabel Salon in a corner of their room.

She tore open the box and pulled out the shiny pink vehicle. She set it down in the living room and ran to go get her dolls.

"NO WAY!" her brother said. "A video camera! Thank you, Santa!"

It was a little big for his tiny figure but he knew that he would grow into it. After all, he was only seven. He carefully lifted the flaps on the box and set it aside, knowing he'd use it to store his camera.

The camera had an adjustable handheld strap, making it easier for him to hold. He pushed all the buttons, trying to figure out which one would turn it on.

He began to film his sister pushing her car around, making voices for her dolls.

"Isn't this so much fun, Gertrude?" she said in her attempted British accent, which was not very good.

"It's fantastic, Marmalade." she replied for the other one. Both voices were remotely squeaky.

"Hey Dip, you wanna PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?" she asked, shoving a doll up in front of his camera lens.

"No, Mabel! I'm filming!" he said. She stood up and stuck her face in front of the camera.

"He's really good at playing Barbies. He's just embarrassed 'cause I asked him on camera and he's gonna show this to all his COOOOOOOOL friends." she said.

"Mabel!" he said, covering the lens.

"What, are you EMBARRASSED? HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? You're a big dork." she said, bopping him on the nose with a doll hand and running down the hallway.

"You'll never catch me alive!" she screamed.

He uncovered the lens and chased her, filming his slippers as he yelled "I bet'cha I can!"


End file.
